The Rocky Horror Picture SHowShaman King StyleXD
by Miss-Mina-Chan
Summary: Just as the title says.A funny parody i thought up after I watched the movie too many times.XD Read and Review please.Completed!
1. Chapter 1:Damnit Janet!

The Rocky Horror Picture Show-Shaman King StyleXD

My. What a fandom I live in. Enjoy the fic and it's rated for mature content because of language and other things that I don't wanna say. Just read the fic already!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shaman King. So there. But I do own Minako.Now the charries:

Who's Who

Ren-Dr. FrankenFurter

Ryu-Eddie

Jun-Magenta

Horo-Horo-Rocky

Marco-Riff Raff

Tamao-Janet

Lyserg-Brad

Minako(My OC)-Columbia

Anna-Betty

Yoh-Ralph

Faust-Dr.Scott

Manta-The Criminologist

A/N:Okay before the Ren fan-girls rip me limb from limb for making Ren,Dr.FrankenFurter, lemme explain.I was going to make Marco Frank and have Rocky be Lyserg and have MarcoLyserg pairing but then I thought,"No way in hell am I going to be able to write that without laughing my ass off."So I decided Ren and have Rocky be Horo that way it be RenHoro!hears happy RenHoro fans clapping and whistling And Minako,who is my OC, is going to be Columbia because I couldn't find anyone else to be her in the Mankin cast so there!

Minako:Yeah so there!huggles Ryu

Don't hog Ryu-chan!huggles him too

Ryu/ is in his happy place now

Anyway, on with the fic!

**The Rocky Horror Picture Show-Shaman king Style! XD**

_Michael Rennie was ill _

The Day the Earth Stood Still

But he told us where we stand.

And Flash Gordon was there

In silver underwear,

Claude Rains was the Invisible Man.

Then something went wrong

For Fay Wray and King Kong.

They got caught in a celluloid jam.

Then at a deadly pace

It Came From...Outer Space.

And this is how the message ran:

Science fiction, double feature

Doctor X will build a creature.

See androids fighting Brad and Janet

Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet

Wuh uh oh o-o-oh

At the late night, double feature, picture show.

I knew Leo G. Carroll

Was over a barrel

When Tarantula took to the hills.

And I really got hot

When I saw Jeanette Scott

Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills.

Dana Andrews said Prunes

Gave him the runes

And passing them used lots of skills.

But When Worlds Collide,

Said George Pal to his bride,

"I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills"

Like a...

Science fiction, double feature

Doctor X will build a creature.

See androids fighting Brad and Janet

Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet

Wuh uh oh o-o-oh

At the late night, double feature, picture show.

I wanna go

Wuh oh o-o-oh

To the late night, double feature, picture show.

By RKO,

Wuh oh o-o-oh

To the late night, double feature, picture show.

In the back row,

Oh oh o-o-oh

To the late night, double feature, picture show

Chapter 1:Damnit Janet!

Church bells were ringing happily and joyfully at the Denton Church . The huge massive doors opened are flung open Mendelssohn's Wedding March comes from the church's organ and out come the happy couple, with rice being thrown on them. The young married couple was Yoh Asakura and his long time fiancée Anna Kyoyama.Behid them, was a huge crowd of friends and family stood there throwing rice at them.Yoh shooked the priest's hand and slipped him a 20 dollar bill for serving the wedding. Then Lyserg walks up to shake Yoh's hand to congratulate them.Yoh sees him and smiles and runs up to Lyserg and shakes his hand.

"Well, I guess we made it, huh?" he said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Well, I don't think that there was any doubt about that-you and Anna have been together forever. You have been inseparable ever since you sat in on Dr.Faust's lectures." He laughed, punching him back.

"Well, to tell you the turth, Lyserg, she was the only reason I came to that class in the first place. You know what I mean?" asked Yoh.

"Okay, you guys. This it! Catch!" cried Anna as she threw up her bridal bouquet in the air.Tamao ran to catch the bouquet and in the process pushed some girls in outta the way to catch it and she did.

"I caught it! I caught it!" cried Tamao happily and jumping up and down.  
Yoh elbowed Lyserg in the side smirking.

"Hey, bud...it looks like it's your turn next" Blushing, Lyserg scratched the back of his head.

"Who knows? Heh, heh..."He laughs at Yoh hugs him gets in the car with Anna. Lyserg hits the hood of the car, smiling at them.

The guests, Lyserg Tamao wave as they drive off. The guests get into their cars talking about the wedding, leaving Lyserg Tamao standing alone in front of the church with a strange family, a father with a pitchfork, his wife their daughter, who look oddly like the old Quaker family in the painting "American Gothic". Unbeknownst to Lyserg Tamao, who have their backs turned to the church watching Anna and Yoh drive away; the family and the strange looking minister go into the church. Tamao looked down at the bouquet, smiling happily.

"Oh, Lyserg, wasn't it wonderful? Didn't Anna look radiantly beautiful? Just an hour ago, she was just plain old' Anna Kyoyama now...now she's Mrs. Yoh Asakura..."

"Er...yes, Tamao...Yoh's one...lucky man" He replied, still looking at the car.

"Yes." She said, following Lyserg into the graveyard.

"Everybody knows that Anna is a wonderful little trainer"

"Yes." They keep walking until Lyserg stops in front of a tree, his back towards Tamao. She looked at him with such love devotion.

"And...Yoh herself will be in line for a big promotion in a year or two..."

"Yeah..."  
He turned to face her, but looked down at his feet.

"Say, Tamao..."

"Yes, Lyserg"

"I've got something to say..."

"Uh, huh."

"I really loved the skillful way...you beat the other girls to Anna's bouquet..."

"Oh, Lyserg..."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he ran past her to the steps of the church where the family standing. She looked at him, confused a little hurt. He turned around faced her, singing.

_"The river was deep but I swam it." She ran to him.  
Family: Janet. _

"The future is ours so let's plan it"  
Family: Janet.

"So, please..."He sang, holding her hands. "Don't tell me to can it."  
Family: Janet.

"I've got one thing to say and that's damn it, Janet...I love you" He ran backwards to the church doors.

"The rod was long but I ran it." He jumped onto the banister of the church steps.  
Family: Janet.

"There's a fire in my heart you've fan it" He jumped off onto the last step in front of the doors.  
Family: Janet.

"If there's one fool for you then I am it"  
Family: Janet.

"I've got one thing to say and that's, damn it, Janet" He reached into his pocket grabbed a piece of chalk. He draws a heart with an arrow going through it on the doors which the father of the family proceeds to wipe off when Lyserg's back is turned, facing Tamao. "I love you"

Tamao ran to him he gets down onto his knees takes out a little ring.  
"Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker"

The mother the father goes back into the church, leaving the doors open.

"There's three ways a love can grow." He sings, accidently dropping the ring. The both of them scramble to pick it up.Lyserg gets it and holds it up.

"That's good, bad, or mediocre..." Tamao grabs the ring puts it on as he gets up. She throws down the bouquet starts to wrap her arms around him tightly, but he moves to chalk on the door again.

"J-A-N-E-T, I love you so"  
Tamao runs into the church, with Lyserg following after her sings, looking at the ring.

"Oh, this is nicer than Betty Monroe had"  
Family: Oh, Brad.

"Now, we're engaged I'm so glad"  
Family: Oh, Brad.

"That's you've met mom you know dad..."  
Family: Oh, Brad.

Tamao takes Lyserg's arm, looking up at him smiling.  
"I've got one thing to say that's Brad, I'm mad for you, too"

Lyserg Tamao start to walk down the aisle slowly. Tamao rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Brad..."

"Oh...damn it..." She caressed his cheek.

"I'm mad..."

"Oh, Janet..."

"For you."

He briefly kisses her.  
"I love you, too-oo-oo."

Lyserg took Tamao's hands, turning to her. The family in the background carries in a coffin through the church doors. Tamao Lyserg look at each other, smiling singing.

"There's on thing left to do-ah-ooh" He let go of her ran to the middle of the church.

"And that's go see the man who began it"  
Family: Janet...

"When we met in his science exam it..." The family suddenly appears behind Lyserg Tamao.  
Family: Janet...

They lower the coffin onto the floor.

"I've got one thing to say that's damn it, Janet! I love you"  
Tamao ran to Lyserg he hugged her. He let go of her circled her.

"Damn it...Janet..." Tamao circled him twice, admiring her ring.

"Oh, Brad...I'm mad..." They held hands kneeling with every word they said until they were on the floor.

"I...love...you..." They tilted their heads to the side kissed deeply.

Suddenly in a study with tons of mahogany bookcases a large desk with a globe of the world. In an over stuffed armchair sits Manta with his back towards the desk.

He swiveled around says. "I'd like...if I may...to take you on a strange journey..." he gets up goes over to the bookshelf. He picked up a rather larger book that is called "The Denton Affair". He sits back down at his desk places it on a book stand.

He puts on reading glasses. "It seems like a fairly ordinary night when Lyserg his fiancée Tamao, two young ordinary healthy kids, left Denton that late November evening to visit a Dr. Johann Faust...an ex-tutor now friend of the both of them...It's true that there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black pendulous, towards which they were driving...It's also true that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of air...but they, being normal kids on a night out, well...they were not going to let a little storm spoil the events of their evening. On a night out..." He closed the book, putting a bookmark in it first.

Thunder is heard distantly outside. "It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time..." Lightening cracks outside.

End of the first in Chapter 2: The Time Warp!  
Kyaa! I love that song!


	2. Chapter 2:LET'S DO THE TIME WRAP!

The Rocky Horror Picture Show-Shaman King StyleXD

Appearing in this chapter is Marco as Riff Raff,Jun as Magenta, and Minako,my OC, as Columbia.

Can you just imagine Manta doing the Time Warp? God, I'm glad I made him the Criminologist! XD

Manta: But it was fun!

Me:And you looked cute doing it too!

Disclaimer: I don't own TRHPS or SK.Meh so I'm lazy.

**Chappie 2:LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!**

Lyserg was driving down a dirt road in the middle of what seem to be raining swimming pools and buckets combine. They were listening to the radio while eating chocolates and driving.Tamao was humming to herself and Lyserg was trying to see out of the window.

Just then a motorcyclist sped by, his bike roaring. Tamao looked back at him then looked back at Lyserg.

"Gosh, that's the third motorcycle that's passed us. They sure do take their lives into their hands what with the weather and all..."

"Yes, Tamao, life's pretty cheap to that type..." said Lyserg a little tense.

"What's the matter Lyserg, darling?"  
He stared at the road block in front of them that said "Dead End".

"I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back."

"Oh, dear! But then where did the motorcyclists come from?"

"Hmm...Well, I guess we're gonna have to turn back." Lyserg put the car in reverse stepped on the accelerator. The back wheel of the car  
skid and exploded.

"What was that bang?"

"We must have had a blow out...damn it! I knew I should have had that spare tire fixed" He hit the dashboard and Tamao rolled her eyes.

"You better stay here while I go for help."

"Where will you go in the middle of nowhere?"

"Didn't we see a castle a few miles back? Maybe they have a phone I could use."

He unbuckled and started to open his car door but stopped when he heard Tamao say," I'm coming with you."

"What? There's no point in the both of us getting wet, Tamao."

"I'm coming with you," She unbuckled and looked at him, smiling.

"Besides, darling, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful young woman and I might not see you ever again." Lyserg laughed and got out of the car, Tamao following him and putting a newspaper on her head. As the rain poured off of the newspaper onto her face and she tried to catch up with Lyserg, Tamao began to sing softly.

_"In the velvet darkness of the blackest night, burning bright..."She ran to catch up with Lyserg. _

"There's a guiding star. No matter...who you are." They saw a castle with it's lights on in the distance and saw it's flag waving. Tamao held Lyserg's arm as they stared at the castle and sang together.

"There's a light..."

Over at the Frankenstein place...

"There's a light..."

Burning in the fireplace...

They looked at each other, singing.

"There's a light...in the darkness...of everybody's life."

Way above Tamao and Lyserg from a cell-like window at the castle  
was Marco. He stared at them and sang softly in a high, haunting,  
creepy voice:

"The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming flow morphia slow let the sun and light come streaming into my life...into my life..."

Tamao and Lyserg came closer and closer to the castle's gates as they sang.

"There's a light..."

Over at the Frankenstein place...

"There's a li-i-i-ight..."

Burning in the fireplace...there's a light, a light...

"In the darkness...of everybody's life..."

They ran to the gate with had a crooked sign that said "Enter at Your Own Risk." They opened the gate and ran towards the castle's door.

Manta sat at hid armchair, leaning forward with some urgency and eating some pocky.He took it out and spoke:" And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Lyserg and Tamao and that they had found the assistance that their plight had required-or had they"

Lyserg ranged the doorbell, that made a strange sound.Tamao jumped a little when she heard it.

"C-Can we please go back to the car? I'm cold and frightened..." trailed off Tamao as lightning struck in the background. She grabbed Lyserg arm tightly.

"Calm down. They might have a phone," said Lyserg.Just then the door opened and there stood Marco, a hunch-back servant looking at them.Lyserg and Tamao could hear loud music in the house, as if there was a party going on.

"Hello...," said Marco

"Hello. I'm Lyserg Majors and this is my fiancee, Tamao Weiss. Our car  
broke down about a few miles from here. Could we use your phone?"  
asked Lyserg nicely with Tamao clinging to his arm.

"You're wet," said Marco.

"Y-Yes. It's raining," said Tamao as lightning strucked.With that flash of light, Lyserg saw a row of vehicles parked by the castle and reacted in surprise. Marco realized that Lyserg had seen them.

"You two better come in," said Marco gesturing them in.

"You're too kind." They stepped in and Marco closed the door. He led them down a staircase and beckoned them to follow him. As they  
followed him, the music got louder. Tamao looked around, clinging to  
Lyserg.

"Oh, Lyserg, I'm frightened...what kind of a place is this?"

"It's probably some kind of a hunting lodge for rich weirdos."

Not to Lyserg and Tamao's knowledge, another servant, Jun, rested silently on the stair banister on the side of them. Tamao looked at Marco as Jun slowly started to move.

"Are you having a party?" asked Tamao.

"No. You have arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs..." replied Marco with a mysterious tone in his voice.

"Oh...lucky him." replied Tamao.

Jun sat on the banister yelled happily, scaring Lyserg and Tamao.

"He's lucky, you're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" she screamed happily as she tossed her frizzy green head back and laughed. Tamao and Lyserg looked back at Marco, who was standing by a grandfather clock then opened it, showing a skeleton and started to sing in a low, haunting-like voice.

_"It's astounding...time is fleeting...madness...takes it's toll...but listen closely..."_

Jun came up behind Tamao and Lyserg and sang, smiling and scaring them._ "Not for very much longer..."_

_"I've got to keep control..."_Marco moved away from the clock and screamed, singing.

_"I remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me! And the void would be calling..."_ He pushed to great big doors that lead to a gigantic ballroom filled with guests in black suits and weird glasses and hats, who sang:

_"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Tamao fell into Lyserg's arms, fainting. He revived her by smacking her cheek softly.

Manta moved from his desk to the wall behind it and jumped up to pulled down a chart with dance steps on it. He smacked the chart with a pointer, gesturing the appropriate section of the chart with it.

"It's just a jump to the left"  
The guests jumped to the left in one giant step, then took a little step  
to the right, put their legs back together and did it again repeatedly.

_"And a step to the ri-i-i-ight!"_

Manta stood on his desk and put his hands on his hips.

"Put your hands on your hips..."

The guests put their hands on their hips and brought their knees in.

_"You pull your knees in ti-i-i-ight! But it's the pelvic thru-u-u-ust" _  
They did pelvic thrusts towards Tamao and Lyserg.

_"That really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane!" _  
They jumped, turning their whole bodies to the left and throwing their arms up in the air.

_"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_  
They jumped again to the right, throwing their arms in the air again.

Tamao and Lyserg turned and ran up the stairs, and started to run out the ballroom doors where they collided with Jun, who sang in a sexy, kinda deep woman voice.

_"It's so dreamy...oh, fantasy, free me! So you can't see me...no, not at all..."_She pushed them away back down the stairs.

_"In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all..." _  
Lyserg and Tamao looked at her then at Marco who came up besides them and took Jun's hand, looking at them and singing:

_"With a bit of a mind flip..." _

_"You're into the time slip-ah.. _" sang Jun

_"And nothing...can ever be the same..._" concluded Marco.

_"You're spaced out on sensation..._"Jun sang .

_"Like you're under sedation!_" screamed Marco.

The guest screamed, doing their little dance.  
_"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Minako sat on top of a piano in sparkly gold glittery suit jacket, red vest/bustier and a matching sparkly gold glittery matching hat and sang:

_"Well, I was a-walking down the street just a-havin' a think. When a snake of a guy came me an evil wink!"_ She winked at Lyserg and Tamao.

_"He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise._" She shook, smiling.

_"He had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again!_" She threw her hat.She she started tap dancing all over the ballroom and was having fun with herself intill Jun tripped her and made her fall.Minako looked up at her and pouted.

Then the guests did their dance again, screaming:  
_"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Manta, who was obviously have way too much fun with the dance, still danced on his desk.  
_"It's just a jump to the left!"_

_"And a step to the ri-i-i-ight..."_

_"Put your hands on your hips!"_

_"You bring your knees in ti-i-i-ight! But it's the pelvic thru-u-u-ust! That really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" _

The guests fell down on the floor and just laid there, ending their song.

Tamao poked Lyserg and whispered,"Lyserg, say something."

"Say," replied Lyserg.

The guests sat up at looked at Lyserg.

"Do any of you guys know the Madison?" asked Lyserg jokily.

Continue in Chapter 3: Sweet Transvestite!

Oh boy I'm going to have so much fun writing that chapter. 0

Ren: Kisisma...about to pull out Kwan Doe

Ren! Chill! Think about it! You could have less fan-girls after that  
chapter.Trying to reason with him

Ren...Fine. But I'm still mad about it!


	3. Chapter 3:Sweet Transvestite

The Rocky Horror Picture Show-Shaman King StyleXD  
Chapter 3: Sweet Transvestite that he is.

me in a Columbia costumeAlright everybody! This is Ren's chapter in his transvestite-self!

Everyone:claps and applauds

Ren: Baka...fist trembling

But you look you good!

Ren: I DO NOT!

Minako:whisperingHe kinda does.

whispering: Yeah.

Me&Minako:snickering

Enjoy the ficcy! Meep!

Disclaimer: Don't own TRHPS or Sk.Meh, I'm lazy again.

The guests sat up and looked at Lyserg and his comment. He thought he would get a laugh but how damn wrong he was. The guests began to slowly get up. They all looked like a pack of wild dogs with rabies and teeth problems.Lyserg held on to Tamao's hand as they slowly walked out of the ballroom. The two of them stopped with their backs to dark green metal elevator doors. Behind them the lift slowly descends bearing a figure in a black cloak and a diamante stiletto heel - beating in time to a rhythm the band has started playing.Tamao whispered, her eyes wide.

"Lyserg, please let's get out of here..."

"For God's sake, Tamao, keep a grip on yourself," said Lyserg.

"But it seems unhealthy here," said Tamao shaken up.

"We can't go anywhere until I get to that phone!" said Lyserg with tension.

"Then ask the butler or somebody!" shouted Tamao.

"Let's just wait a while, Tamao, we don't want to interfere with their celebrations," Lyserg said calmly.

"This isn't the Junior Chambers of Commerce, Lyserg!" screamed Tamao.

"They're probably foreigners with different ways than our own. The may do some more...folk dancing..." reasoned Lyserg.

"Lyserg, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared!" screamed Tamao once more. She was really shaking now.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about."Lyserg said, calming her down  
Tamao looked at the elevator saw the figure inside. The figure turned around and Tamao screamed, and then fainted. The doors opened Ren stood there, his red lips in a smirk, his trademark cloak covering all of his body. He looked at Tamao then at Lyserg, singing:

_"How do you, I...see you've met my. Faithful handyman...he's a little  
brought down because when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man..."_ Marco scowled at Ren, who stepped out of the elevator, walking past Lyserg and Tamao, who had come to, across the ballroom to a throne where Minako was.

_"Don't get strung out by the way I look, don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day. But at night I'm one hell of a lover!"_

Ren stood in front of the throne ripped his cloak off, revealing his black transvestite attire. The guest screamed with delight.

_"I'm just a sweet transvestite! From Transsexual, Transylvania!"_  
He slowly moved back to Lyserg and Tamao, doing leg kicks.

_"Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound, you look like you're both pretty groovy."_

He circled them pushed them, forcing them back into the ballroom.

_"Or if you want some visual not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."_

Ren walked to his guests and greeted them, shaking their hands as they said hello to him. Lyserg and Tamao followed him. Lyserg then said to Ren:

_"I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry." _said Lyserg in a sing-sing voice.

"Right!" shouted Ren.

"We'll just say where we are then go back to the car...We don't want to be any worry." said Tamao.

Ren spun around to face them, still smirking and singing.  
_  
"So you got caught with a flat, Well-how 'bout that? Well, babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll seem alright.I'll get you a satanic mechanic." _

Ren turned his back on Lyserg and Tamao again, departing to the end of the ballroom where his throne was. He sat down on his throne, his feet over the arm of it. Marco and Jun on his left side, Minako by his feet. He sang softly, looking at Tamao and Lyserg.  
_  
"I'm just a sweet transvestite...From Transsexual, Transylvania..." _

From his throne, Ren gestured towards Tamao and Lyserg.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Marco and Jun whispered, singing_. _

"Night."

"Or maybe...a bite." Minako looked at Tamao and Lyserg, pretending to bite Ren's feet.  
_  
"Bite." _

Ren played with Marco's hair, singing.

"I could show you my biggest obbession.I've been makin' a man, with blue hair and a tan and he's good to for relieving my tension."

The guests started to surround Ren, adoringly.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania... "  
Ren got up from his throne, and started walking back to the elevator.  
_  
"I'm just a sweet transvestite..." _The guests sang kind of high.

"Sweet transvestite...From Transsexual, Transylvania...""

"Transylvania..."

The music ended as Ren stood by the lift, posing a little.

"So, come up to the lab and see what's on the slab." Tamao and Lyserg looked at him.

"I see you shiver in antici..." He looked at Tamao, who stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Pation..." He smirked.

"But maybe the rain!" He sang, scaring Tamao and Lyserg, his words kind of rushing together.

"Is really to blame..." He got back into the elevator, not taking his eyes off Tamao and Lyserg.

"So I'll remove the cause...but not the symptom!"  
The lift's door closed and the guests cheered as the lift went up.  
_  
_

Continue in Chappie 4: Make you a man and Hot Patootie

Yea! Next chapter is my baby's! -

Ryu: Who's your baby?

You are cutie!glomps Ryu


	4. Chapter 4:Make you a man& Hot Patootie

The Rocky Horror Picture Show-Shaman King StyleXD

Disclaimer: I don't own TRHPS or Sk.There it's said again.

Chapter 4: Make you a man and Hot Patootie

Kyaa! Let the RenHoro-ness begin! XD

RenHoro fans clap loudly and give her flowers

Me:Besides that, it's Ryu chapter! Kyaa!Glomps Ryu Yourcostume is awesome and the character you're portraying fits you perfectly!

Ryu: Thanks...I think...-/-

Minako: And it's also my emotional love scene too. I get to kiss ya!

Ryu/

Horo: I hate my costume! Why the hell do I have to wear these boy-shorts! I look like Marco dressed me!

He did. I didn't want you in tighty-whiteys so I put Marco in charged of your costume.

Marco:smirks evilly

Horo: TT Why me?

On with the ficcy!

The guests began to walk out of the ballroom, and to Dr. Ren's laboratory. As the last of the guests had left the ballroom, Marco and Jun closed in on Lyserg and Tamao. They began to remove the couple's wet clothes. Minako moved from the bandstand and crossed to Lyserg and Tamao. She stood there, watching them being undressed.

"Slowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush!" shouted Minako happily and excitingly.

"Oh, Lyserg." Tamao said, her shirt pulled up over her head.

"It's alright, Tamao, we'll play along for now and pull our aces out when the time is right." Lyserg replied as Jun pulled his pants down and took them off. He turned and looked at Minako, who had been staring at his boxers.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lyserg Majors and this is my fiancée, Tamao Weiss. You are...?" trailed off Lyserg.

"You're very lucky to be invited to Ren's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege." said Minako with a happy-go-lucky voice.

Marco and Jun placed the wet clothes on Minako's outstretched arms and left to the lift. Marco opened the cage doors to the lift. Lyserg shivered a little, looking at Minako.

"Oh, people like you maybe?" asked Lyserg with a tone in his voice again.

"Ha! I've seen it!" replied Minako happily.

Minako threw her arms into the air and let the wet clothes fall. Tamao gasped.

"Oh!"

Jun came up behind Tamao and Lyserg and pushed them forward to the lift.

"Come along, the master doesn't like to be kept waiting...shift it!" shouted Jun.

She pushed them into the lift and stepped in. Marco closed the lift doors and started it. Lyserg and Tamao stood scrunched together by Jun and Minako as Marco stood by the door, holding the lever to the lift. Tamao looked at Jun.

"Is he-Ren-is he your husband?" asked Tamao shyly.

Jun and Minako looked at each. Then they burst out laughing. Marco looked out through the lift, saying in a stern low voice:

"The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are simple his servants."

"Oh." replied Tamao.

Marco pulled the lever and the lift stopped. It was somewhat like a student observation operating theatre and a Greek gymnasium. It is pink-tiled throughout; facing the lift entrance is a circular area containing a tank on pedestals. The wall to one side contained a raised balconey area for the guests and facing one end of the tank were the operational controls, a monitor, and a giant refrigerator. A chandelier hung above the tank. On the podium in front of Ren's chambers, there was a microphone. Near the podium, there were some weights and behind the tank, there is a vaulting horse. Both of the items were wrapped on cellophane. The guest looked down from their positions above the tank, waiting for the lift to open. Ren, in a surgeon's outfit, stood in the middle of the room. The doors opened and they stepped out into the laboratory. Marco got out of the lift first, with a glass of champagne. He handed the champagne to Ren.

"Jun," He said, Jun stepped out and stood by him.

"Minako," Minako stepped out and stood on the other side of him.

"Go and assist Marco." They crossed to Marco behind the tank.

"I will entertain, ah..."trailed off Ren.  
Tamao and Lyserg stepped out of the lift.

"I'm Lyserg Majors and this is my fiancée, Tamao Vice."

"Weiss!"

"Weiss."

Ren smiled and kissed Tamao's hand, causing her to giggle and blush in response.

"Enchanted...well...how nice...and what...charming underclothes you both have."

He laughed, circling them and took too coats from Marco. He handed them to Lyserg.

"Here...put these on. They'll make you feel...less vulnerable."  
Jun and Minako crossed over to the podium as Ren continued.

"It's not often we receive visitors here...let alone, offer them hospitality."

"Hospitality!" Lyserg cried, moving towards Ren."All we wanted to do was use your phone, god damn it! A reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore!"

"Lyserg, don't be ungrateful!" Tamao said, running to his side.

"Ungrateful!" shouted Lyserg angrily.

The room fell silent. The guests looked at Ren, waiting for his reaction. A smile broke onto his lips.

"How...forceful you are, Lyserg...Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So dominant."

Jun and Minako laughed.

"You must be awfully proud of him, Tamao."

"Well...yes...I am." replied Tamao blushing a little.

The guest murmured softly appreciatively. Lyserg laughed and blushed, a little embarrassed. Ren looked at Lyserg again.

"Do you have any tattoos, Lyserg?" asked Ren sexy like.

"Certainly not!" Lyserg shouted.

"Oh...well...how about you?" He laughed, looking at Tamao. Marco approached Ren, saying softly in his eerily, yet sexy soft voice:

"Everything is in readiness, Master. We merely await your word..." said Marco in his stern voice.

Ren drank his champagne and handed the empty glass to Marco. Marco went to the control panel as Ren went to the podium.

"Tonight, my unconventional connectionists..." He smiled as Jun, Minako and the guests laughed politely.

"You are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research...and paradise is to be mine!" shouted Ren excitedly.

The guests and everyone applauded. Tamao started to clap as well until Lyserg shook his head, indicating that she shouldn't.

"It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate, really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall. There's not way out, until suddenly...you get a break!" shouted Ren again.

He cracked the bones in his hands.

"All the pieces seem to fall into place...Oh, what a sucker you have been...what a fool...The answer was there the whole time. It took a small accident to make it happen...an accident!" continued Ren.

"An accident...," Jun and Minako said softly, walking to either side of him.

"That's how I discovered the secret," he said through grit teeth.

"The elusive ingredients, that spark...that is the breath of life... itself!" Ren concluded.

The guests applauded again. Ren made his way to the tank.

"You see, Lyserg and Tamao, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born."

Everyone applauded once more as Ren pulled the cover off of the tank. Marco looked from his position at the control panels. The guests were astonished as the tank was revealed. They could see that something was inside the tank is immersed in a clear fluid.

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator!" Ren yelled. Marco flicked the switch to activate the oscilloscopes in the panel.

"And step up the reactor power input three more points." Marco pressed a button three times then began to unwind a wheel. Ren watched excitedly from behind the tank as the chandelier was lowered. It spurted out different colored liquids into the tank. The liquids bubbled and changed colors. The thing inside of the tank begins to take a human form.

"Lyserg..." said Tamao in a scare voice.

"It's alright, Tamao." said Lyserg calming her down.

The liquids drained away and the form began to move. Ren climbed up a ladder at one end of the tank, Marco at the other. Horo-Horo sat up, raised his arms, and finally stood upright with both arms outstretched. Marco removed the bandage from Horo-Horo's head. Horo-Horo looked at Marco and then at Ren. He gasped and leaped up, grabbing a hold of the chandelier. At the same time, Marco went down his ladder, making to the handle. He wound up the chandelier. Horo-Horo, with only his head unbandaged and hanging onto the chandelier which Marco was winding up, looked down at everybody and started to sing:

_"The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head..."_  
Ren ran down his ladder and kicked Marco, who had started to lower the chandelier. Ren ran up the stairs to meet his creation coming down. Jun and Minako cross to the tank.

_"And I've got the feeling that someone's gonna be cuttin' the thread! Oh, woe is me! My life is a misery! Oh, can't ya see that I'm the start of a pretty big downer?"_

As Horo-Horo got level to him, Ren lunged for him but landed into the tank because Horo-Horo simultaneously abandoned the chandelier, landed between Jun and Minako, who each had a pair of scissors with which they proceeded to cut Horo-Horo's arm and leg bandages off as he kept singing:

_"I woke up the morning with a start when I fell outta bed."_  
The weird guests, included Marco, Jun and Minako sang:

_"That ain't no crime!"_

_"And left from my dreaming was a feeling of un-nameable dread!"_

_"That ain't no crime!"_

_"My high is low; I'm dressed up with nowhere to go. And all I know is I'm the start of a pretty big downer!"_

Ren, who was in the tank behind Horo-Horo, put his arms around Horo-Horo's neck. Horo-Horo spun away and Ren fell down. Jun and Minako hung onto one side of his chest so that it undid as he went.

_"Sha la la la, that ain't no crime!"_

_"Oh, no no, no no."_

_"Sha la la la, that ain't no crime!"_

_"No no no, no no."_

_"Sha la la la, that ain't no crime-that ain't no crime!"_

Manta, still reading the book in his study was continuing reading out aloud.

"Rocky needed peace of mind. He didn't know He was doing just fine. He was the product of another time. And as for feeling down - Well that's not a crime," said Manta, finishing up that sentence and chewing on more pocky.

Meanwhile, back at Ren's lab,

Horo-Horo posed when he was unbandaged. He climbed up a ladder attached to the tank near the bridal chambers. Marco stood behind the tank as Jun and Minako stood in front of it. Ren picked himself up and looked at Horo-Horo, who sat on the ladder.

"Well...that's no way to act on your first day out," said Ren. Horo-Horo looked at his feet with an expression of hurt on his face.

"But as you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive and forget," Ren said smiling a little.

Ren stood by Marco behind the tank, looking up at Horo-Horo and admiring him.

"I just love success..." Marco edged closer to Ren.

"He's a credit to your genius, Master."

"Yes..."

"A triumph of your will." Jun said, standing next to Marco.

"Yes..."

"He's okay!" Minako smiled, holding onto the side of the tank. Ren looked at her, his mouth open a little.

"Okay? Well...I think we can do a little better than that!"  
Ren made his way over to Tamao and Lyserg.

"You!" He said to Tamao.

"What do you think of him?"

"Well..." Tamao looked up at Lyserg, smiling a little.

"I don't like men with...too many muscles." replied Tamao.

"I didn't make him for you!" shouted Ren.

Ren ran back to Horo-Horo, yelling.

"He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval! And he didn't even take the lessons..."

As Ren started to sing, Minako led Horo-Horo down from the ladder.

_"A weakling...weighing ninety-eight pounds...will get sand in his face...when kicked! To the ground..."_

Horo-Horo laughed a little and sat on the vaulting horse.

_"And soon in the gym with a determined chin the sweat from his pores as he works for his ca-ha-hause."_

Jun and Marco brought over the weights as Ren sang.

_"We'll make him glisten and gleam and with a massage and just a little bit of..."_

Ren ran a finger down Horo-Horo's stomach to his blue boy shorts.

_"Ste-he-he-heam..."_

He laughed.

_"He'll be pink! And quiet clean..."_

He walked past Horo-Horo to one of Horo-Horo's presents, the vaulting horse, and pulled it in front of the podium.

_"He'll be a...stroooong man, Oh honey! But the wroooong man! He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs. Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms and legs. Such an effort -If he only knew of my plan. In just seven days, I can make you a ma-aa-a-a-an!"_

Horo-Horo threw down the weights and started to do press-ups.

_"He'll do press-ups and chin-ups, do the snatch, clean and jerk."_

Ren stood in between Tamao and Lyserg.

_"He thinks dynamic tension, must be hard work. Such strenuous living, I just don't understand!"_

He moved back to Horo-Horo, who was still doing press-ups.

_"When, in just seven days I can make you a ma-a-a-a-an!"_

Ren laughed. Unbeknownst to Ren, the large refrigerator door behind him started to open, falling down like a drawbridge. Ice cold steam came out and the sound of a Harley Davidson was heard.

"Ryu!" Minako screamed, happily.

Ryu came out of the fridge, riding on the Harley with a saxophone tied to him. He sped towards Minako, Jun, Marco and Ren. Ren, who was glaring at him, and Horo-Horo, who was terrified.

"Stay cool, baby.I'm here again," said Ryu with a cool tone in his voice. He was fixing his hair with his comb.Ren looked really mad and Horo-Horo looked perplexed.

"W-Who's Ryu?" asked Tamao quietly.

"The delivery boy," replied Marco.

"His delivery wasn't good enough though," concluded Jun with a smirk.

Ryu gets up ice falling off him. He got off his Harley & started to sing, looking at Ren and the rest:

_"Whatever happened to Saturday night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright.It don't seem the same since the cosmic light, came into my life, I thought I was divine."_

He snapped his fingers and Minako ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her hard on her lips and put her on the seat of his bike.

_"I used to go for a ride with this chick that'd go and listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on a rock and roll show, we climbed in the back and we really had a good time."_

Ryu picked up Minako off his bike and puts her gently down and starts dancing with her as he sings:

_"Hot patootie  
Bless my soul  
I really love that rock and roll _

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul  
I really love that rock and roll

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul  
I really love that rock and roll

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul  
I really love that rock and roll."

Ren looked furious as Horo-Horo looked perplexed.

_"My head used to swim  
from the perfume I smelled.  
My hands kind of fumbled  
with her white plastic belt.  
I'd taste her baby pink lipstick,  
and that's when I'd melt. And she'd whisper in my ear,  
tonight she really was mine."_

He smiled at Minako, as she giggled and blushed a little.

_"Get back in front and put  
some hair oil on.  
Buddy Holly was singing  
His very last song.  
With your arms around your girl  
You tried to - ah - sing along It felt pretty good, whoo.  
Really had a good ti-i-ime!"_

Ryu jumped back onto his bike, and started to ride around the laboratory, even riding up and down the walls.

_"Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll. _

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
You know I love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll."

Ren goes towards the refrigerator door and innocently picks up an ice pick. Then Ryu stops the bike and plays his saxophone and continues singing:

_"Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll. _

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
You know I love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
You know I love that rock and roll.

Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll."

As soon as Ryu finished the last chorus, Ren ran at him with the ice pick in a demented fury. Ryu fell off his bike, screaming. He ran the refrigerator, screaming and looking back at Ren, who chased after him. Ryu ran back into the fridge, screaming. Ryu's scream suddenly stop. Minako screamed, covering her ears & looking at the refrigerator. Ren walked back out with some blood on his lab coat.

"One from the vaults..."Ren smirked, evilly, laughing a little.

Continue in Chapter 5.

Hugging RyuBaby I'm sorry I had to kill you in this fic.I didn't write the main story line so you had to die. Please don't hate me for doing that. At least you sanged well. I like this song too.

Minako: He did a great job too! I wish he had a bigger part though. All well.hug him too

Ryu: It's alright girls. Thanks for caring./u/

Me&Minako: Aww...glomps Ryu


	5. Ch5:Red & Blue rooms & TOUCHATOUCHME

Me: Sigh...-/-

Horo: What's a matter with you?

Ren: Yeah, usually you're so damn perky I want to hit you.

Me: It's the chapter...THIS IS WHERE THE MATURE CONTENT COMES IN FOLKS! /

Ren&Horo: Oh yeah.We forgot.--;

Minako: But me and Jun had fun with our parts.

Jun: Yes! We should have sleepovers move often!

Me: That made me feel better while I was righting this so yeah.Um...some love scenes are in this chapter along with a yaoi one so if anyone does **NOT** like yaoi,I suggest you don't read this or skip though. It's ya choice fools.

All: On with the ficcy!

The Rocky Horror Picture Show-Shaman King StyleXD

Disclaimer: I don't own TRHPS or Sk.There it's said again.

Chapter 5:Red and Blue rooms & TOUCHATOUCHME

Tamao and Lyserg stood in shocked looking at the fridge.Minako,on the other hand, was drying her eyes out and sitting on Ryu's bike, cuddling Ryu's sax,

Horo-Horo cowered in fear. Ren looked at him.

"Oh, my sweet Adonis...," Ren said, going over to Horo, crossing his arms.

"You're too beautiful to be destroyed. It was a mercy killing...He had a certain naive charm-but no muscles."  
Horo looked at Ren and smiled, and flexed. Ren let out an excited 'squee' and turned away, singing again.

_"But a deltoid  
And a bicep,  
A hot groin  
And a triceps  
Makes me - ooh -  
Shake!  
Makes me want  
To take  
Charles Atlas  
By the ha-and.  
In just seven days -  
Oh baby -  
I can make you a  
Ma-ha-ha-ha-haan!"_

Marco pressed a button and a wall opened up, revealing a bridal suite done out in black silk. The wedding march began to play and Ren lead Horo to the bridal suite as the guests threw rice and confetti at them as if they had married. Lyserg and Tamao looked at each other in amazement.

Manta sat at his desk, eating pocky still.  
"There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of our imaginations! If this is so, then Lyserg and Tamao are quite safe. However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests 'departed' and 'they' were shown to their separate rooms."

Marco and Jun stood by a monitor. They switched from channel to channel, watching Lyserg on one channel and then Tamao on the other. Marco and Jun looked at each other and smiled.

There was knock at Tamao's room. She sat up in the bed that was covered by a red canopy net.

"Who is it? Who's there?" She heard Lyserg's voice reply.

"It's only me, Tamao."

She relaxed.

"Oh, Lyserg, come in, darling."

Lyserg's silhouette entered Tamao's room and went over to her bed. He moved behind net curtain and climbed on top of Tamao. He kissed her neck.

"Oh, Lyserg mmmm, oh yes, darling-wait, what if-"

"It's alright, Tamao, everything's gonna be alright."

"Oh, I hope so, my darling."

He began kissing her again, she ran her hands through his hair and his hair came off. Ren looked at Tamao.

"You!"

"I'm afraid so, Tamao.But isn't it nice?"  
Tamao began to beat Ren's chest with clenched fists.

"You beast, you monster! What have you done with Lyserg!"?

"Nothing...why? Do you think I should?"

"You tricked me! I wouldn't have!" She looked away from him. He took her chin in his hand, his thumb resting against her left cheek.

"I know. But it wasn't all that bad now, was it? In fact...I think you found it...quiet pleasurable. Mmmm, so soft, so sensual..."

He resumed making love to her.

"Oh...oh...no...Stop...I mean help. I- Lyserg- oh. Lyserg!"  
He put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Lyserg's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you...like this?"

He grabbed her and put her legs by his head. She jump back, sitting up.

"It's your fault! You're to blame!" She looked away from him again, saying softly. "I was saving myself..."

"Well..." Ren turned her head and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure you're not spent yet."

"Promise you won't tell Lyserg?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Tamao giggled as Ren kissed her.

Horo laid on his stomach on a giant black velvet bed in his bridal suite, sleeping. Marco and Jun stood by the foot of the bed, looking at him. Marco glared at Horo, his eyes filled with hate. He picked up a candelabra, glaring harder at Horo. Horo rolled over and looked at them. Marco taunted Horo with the candelabra. Horo jumped out of the bed, terrified. Marco shoved the candelabra into Horo's face.Horo saw this and started screaming. Marco still threaten it with.Horo was desperately trying to break the chains and he finally did causing the canopy to fall on Marco.Horo ran and slided down the lift to the main floor and escaped. Marco looked at Jun, who stood in the doorway. He put the candelabra back down. He stood very close to her. They did a weird little sign where they touched elbows (Rocky fans know this gesture as "Elbow Sex") and started kissing her neck.Jun laughed.

There was a knock at Lyserg's blue room. He sat up in his bed, looking at the door.

"Come in."

A shadowy figure ran across the room to the bed and jumped into it.

"Oh, Lyserg!" Tamao's distraught voice said." It's no good here! It'll destroy us!"

Lyserg held her.

"Don't worry, Tamao, we'll be away from here in the morning."

She began to kiss Lyserg's chest. Lyserg placed his hand on her head. His fingers got caught in her hair and when he moved his hand away, Tamao's hair came off. Lyserg jumped up, looking at Ren.

"You!"

"I'm afraid so, Lyserg...but wasn't it nice?"

"Why you-what have you done with Tamao!"

"Nothing...Why, do you think I should?"

"You tricked me! I wouldn't have-I've never-never."

"I know, but it wasn't all that bad now, was it? I think you found  
it...quiet pleasurable. Oh, so soft...so sensual." Ren began to kiss  
Lyserg again.

"Ahhh-no-stop-I mean Tamao...Tamao!"

"Shush. Tamao's probably asleep now. Do you want her to see you...like this!" Ren flipped Lyserg, and put his legs by his head.

"Like this!" Lyserg threw Ren off the bed. "Like how? You're to blame! I thought it was the real thing!"

"Oh, c'mon, Lyserg, admit it!" Ren sat up from the floor. "It was enjoyable, wasn't it? There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure. Tamao won't know, I won't tell her."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"On my mother's grave." Ren said, getting back in the bed and kissing Lyserg.

Marco's face appeared on a monitor above the bed.

"Master, Horo-Horo has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and on the castle grounds.Jun has just now released the dogs."

Ren looked up at the monitor.

"Com-ing!" said Ren in a great mood.

Horo-Horo on the other hand wasn't lucky.In the pouring rain,packs of dogs were chasing him around the castle grounds.They kept nipping and biting at him.

Tamao looked scared and lonley.She was alone on the red bedroom.

"What's happening here? Where's Lyserg? Where's anybody? Oh, Lyserg. Lyserg, my darling, how could I have done this to you?" asked Tamao.She got off the bed and went through the door.

"Oh, if only we hadn't made this journey... if only the car hadn't broken down...," cried Tamao.She was in the lab now looking around furiously.

"Oh, if only we were amongst friends... Or sane persons!" cried Tamao.She looked to the wall and saw a monitor and flipped the switch like a gambler in a casino. It flipped to the blue room where Ren and Lyserg was.Lyserg was at the end of the bed with his green robe on and smoking a cigrette.Ren was relaxing on the bed.

"Oh Lyserg, what have they done with him... Oh, Lyserg, Oh Lyserg-How could you?" cried Tamao.Suddenly,Tamao heard someone crying and sobbing crossed over to the tank where she saw Horo-Horo.He was terrified and battered all over.

"Oh, but you're hurt...Did they do this to you?" asked Tamao. Horo nodded with a sad look on his face. 

"Here, I'll dress your wounds... baby...there...," said Tamao while tearing off her slip into a single strip. She then wrapped it around Horo's hand. Then she got an idea and smirked.

"Emotion, agitation or disturbance of the mind...Vehement or excited mental state," said Manta reading from the book. He looks up.

"It is also a powerful and irrational master...and from what Jun and Minako eagerly viewed on their television monitor there seemed little doubt that Tamao was, indeed ... its slave."

Minako and Jun were in Minako's room sitting on her bed in front of her TV montior.Minako was wearing a oversize striped night shirt and Mickey mouse ears while Jun was in black lingerie playing with a hair dryer and Minako was painting her toes.Behid them is a picture of Ryu on the vanity.

"Tell us about it Tamao," said Minako and Jun together watching the monitor and giggling.

Tamao looked at Horo-Horo, singing softly.

_"I was feeling done in...  
Couldn't win...  
I had only kissed before."_

Minako looked at Jun, looking like an innocent little girl with her Mickey Mouse hat on.

"You mean she's...?"

"Uh, huh."

_"I thought that they were no use getting   
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and...Seat wetting...  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood  
And I want more"_

Jun and Minako scooted closer to the monitor.  
_"More, more, more..."_

_"I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
And I need assistance!  
Toucha-toucha-touch me!  
I wanna be dirty!  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!  
Creature of the night!"_  
She looked at Horo-Horo, smiling softly.  
_"And if anything grows..."_  
She giggled.  
_"While you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down..."_

Jun and Minako scooted closer to the monitor.  
_"Down, down, down..."_

_"And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand.  
Oh, and I need action."_  
She grabbed Horo-Horo's hands and put them on her breasts.  
_"Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me.  
I wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me.  
Creature of the night!"_

Minako jumped Jun, kissing her cheek & singing.  
_"Toucha-toucha-touch me!"_

Jun pushed her down & tickled her.  
_"I wanna be dirty!"_

Minako jumped Jun, pushing her down & tickling her back.  
_"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!"_  
"Creature of the night!"

_"Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.  
I wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me chill me, fulfill me - oh -  
Creature of the night.  
Creature of the ni-i-ight!"_  
Tamao smiled and closed her eyes.

"Creature of the night..." (Horo-Horo)  
"Creature of the night?" (Lyserg)  
"Creature...of the night." (Ren)  
"Creature of the night!" (Minako)  
"Creature of the night." (Marco)  
"Creature of the night." (Jun)

"Creature of the night-oh!" cried Tamao

Continue in Chapter 6

Me: I really don't give a damn if it was short! I told you people I hate sex scenes. /

Minako: Actually it was long to me.

Me:Ah who cares! Meh...-/-

Minako: See ya next chappie folks! Meep!


	6. Chapter 6:Enter Faust and Ryu's teddy

As always, I don't own nothing except me and Minako.

Me:Alright folks! This is the 6th chappie and we only got a few left to go! Now introducing Faust as his chappie!claps

Faust appears in his wheelchair looking like his normal self except wearing a blue suit and glasses. He's got his hat.

Horo: DAMNIT! Why can't I be dressed normal!

Minako: Because he fits the part so well.

Horo: That's not a good reason!

Me: Anyway, I thought this was a great chappie.When I saw the movie I kinda cried during this chappie's song. It fits Ryu-chan so perfectly! TT

Ren: Baby.

Me: SHUT UP REN!

Marco: GET ON WITH IT!

Me:Yay! Monty Python!

All: On with the ficcy!

The Rocky Horror Picture Show-Shaman King StyleXD

Disclaimer: I don't own TRHPS or Sk.There it's said again.

Chapter 6: Enter Faust and Ryu's teddy

the sound of the lift was coming up to the lab.Marco, Ren, and Lyserg were in it together.Ren kept on hitting Marco with a whip while they were going up. As soon as the lift stops, Ren chased after Marco with a whip, Lyserg following him. Marco slid across the laboratory floor as Ren whipped him.

"Mercy!" He screamed. Ren hit him once more with the whip.

"How did it happen?" Asked Ren angerliy.He was wearing a biker jacket with lots of pins on it.

"I was only away for a minute...Master." replied Marco weakly.  
Then, Marco ran to the monitor to try and find Horo-Horo on it.

"Master..." He said softly. "We have a visitor..." Lyserg and Ren stood by him, looking at the monitor. Lyserg smiled.

"Great Scott! I mean Faust! Hey, Fausty- Dr. Faust!" He said, looking at Ren. Marco looked at him.

"You know this earthling?" Ren glared at him and tap the whip's handle on the monitor glaring at him." I mean person?"

"I most certainly do. He happens to be an old friend of mine." replied Lyserg.

"I see..." Ren said. "So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose."

"I told you, my car broke down!" Ren and Lyserg glared at each other. "I was telling the truth!"

"I know what you told me, Lyserg. But this Dr. Everett Scott Faust. His name is not unknown to me."

"He was a Science Teacher at Denton High."

"And now he works for your Government, doesn't he, Lyserg? He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call U.F.O's. isn't he, Lyserg?" asked Ren.

"He might be. I don't know." Lyserg said coldly.

"Hmmmm. He'll be in...The Zen Room!" exclaimed Ren.

He was indeed in the Zen room. Faust sat in his wheel chair, looking around at the Zen things, confused. 

"Well...let's ask him!" Ren threw a switch marked "TRIPLE CONTACT ELECTRO MAGNET". Faust's wheelchair speeds down the corridors and rooms. He went through Minako's room, her and Jun sitting on her bed. They watched Faust speed past her bed and out another door. Faust's wheelchair broke through the tile wall and ran down the ramp and stopped in front of Lyserg, Ren and Marco in the laboratory.

"Dr. Faust!" Lyserg said, shoving his hand in Dr. Faust's face.

"Lyserg! What're you doing here?" asked Faust.

"Don't play games, Dr. Faust." Ren said, looking down at him. "You know very well what Lyserg Majors is doing here. It was part of your plan was it not that he, and his female, should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you all there's to be a change of plans. I'm sure you're adaptable, Dr. Faust. I know Lyserg is," said Ren.  
Lyserg looked at the floor, fixing his glasses. Faust looked up at Ren, his hands in his lap.

"I can assure you that Lyserg's presence comes as a complete surprise to me. I came to find Ryu." said Faust. Lyserg looked at Dr. Faust, surprised.

"Ryu? I've seen him! He's-.." stopped Lyserg as Ren cut in, moving closer to Dr. Faust.

"What do you know about Ryu, Dr. Faust?" asked Ren moving in closer to Faust's face.

"Well...I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Ryu happens to be my nephew," said Faust.

The group heard Tamao gasp from the tank. They looked at it. Ren, looking surprised, walked over the tank. He yanked the curtain off of the tank. Tamao and Horo-Horo stood up, sheets wrapped around their bodies.

"Tamao!"

"Dr. Faust!"

"Tamao!"

"Lyserg!"

"Horo!"

Horo-Horo looked at Ren.

"Tamao!"

"Dr. Faust!"

"Tamao!"

"Lyserg!"

"Horo!"

Horo-Horo looked at Ren again. Ren glared at his creation.

"Listen! I made you...and I can break you just as easily!" shouted Ren pointing at Horo-Horo angrily.

From behind and above them, they all heard a gong. They all looked up at Jun standing up on the balcony looking down at the laboratory, holding the gong. She looked liked she came from the hole in the wall.

"Master, dinner is prepared!" shouted Jun happliy.She had messily put back her maid uniform on over her lingerie.

"Excellent," Ren said. He looked at Dr. Faust and walked to him.

"Doctor Faust, you can sample the specialty of the house - roast loin of pork." He gave Tamao and Horo-Horo an if-looks-could-kill look, saying.

"Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional!" shouted Ren.  
With that he took off to the lift.

"Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals. The breaking of bread - the last meal of the condemned man - and now this meal. However informal it might appear you can be sure there was to be very little 'bonhomie'." Manta said.

Ren sat at the head of a large coffin shaped table. In front of him was an electric carver. Lyserg and Tamao, still in her bra and ripped slip, sat on Ren's right, Dr. Faust sat the opposite from him, and Horo-Horo and Minako sat on his left. They all sat in silence as Marco and Jun came in through the double doors of the kitchen. Marco carried a large joint of meat as Jun carried the wine. Marco sat the roast loin down in front of Ren. Jun poured out the wine then returned to Ren side, who lifted up his wine glass.

"A toast...to absent friends."

"To absent friends." Everyone mumbled, raising their wine glasses.

"And Horo. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Horo...Shall we?" asked Ren.Ren put his glass down and began to cut the meat, that being the only sound in the dining room. Dr. Faust looked across the table at Ren, looking down at the meat.

"I cam here to discuss Ryu..." said Faust.

"Ryu?"Shouted Minako. Minako looked at him surprised  
and a little scared, banging her plate.

Ren looked at Minako, and pretending to jab the electric knife at her. She looked back down at her plate as Ren went back to cutting the meat.

"That's a rather tender subject...Another slice anyone?" asked Ren.

Minako pushed her chair back, still looking down. "Excuse me..." She said softly, getting up from the table and going to her room. They heard her slam her door, crying loudly. Dr. Faust looks at the side, whispering to nobody in particular.

"I knew he was in a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined," He looked back at the table. "Aliens!" The all looked at Dr. Faust.

"Dr. Faust!"

"Go on, Dr. Faust-or should I say Dr. Von Faust?" Lyserg looked at Ren.

"Just what are you implying!"?

"That's alright! That's alright, Lyserg..."

"But Dr. Faust..." Faust silenced Ren with a gesture. He looked at them all, singing.

_"From the day he was born, he was trouble.  
He was the thorn  
in his mutter's side.  
She tried in vain..."_

Manta opened a book, looking up a little. 

_"But he never caused her  
Nothing but shame..."  
"He left home the day she died.  
From the day she was gone  
All he wanted  
Was rock and roll,  
Porn.  
Und a motorbike.  
Shooting up junk."_

Manta was flipping through the book and stopped at some pictures of a naked woman, Elvis, and Ryu on his motorcycle, and an article that said "Thug bashes woman, 66" and mug shots of Ryu.

_"He was a low down  
Cheap little punk."_

_"Taking everyone for a ride!"_ Everybody began to sing along with Faust.

_"When Eddie said  
He didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid.  
But when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife."_

_"Whatta guy!"_ Ren said from his seat.

_"Makes you cry."_ Tamao said, looking around.

_"Und I did."_ sanged Faust. He took out a teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck. It also had a switch blade knife in it too. 

In her room, Minako rested her head on her desk, using her arms as a pillow. She got up, walking to her bed, passing by a wall covered with Ryu's pictures, singing.

_"Everybody shoved him,  
I very nearly loved him.  
I said, hey listen to me,   
Stay sane inside insanity.  
But he locked the door  
And threw away the key!"_  
She collapsed on her bed, starting to cry, holding Ryu's sax.

Faust took out a note.  
_"But he must have been drawn  
Into something  
Making him warn, me,  
In a note  
Which reads..."_

Everybody, except Ren, Marco and Jun, crowded around Faust.

"What's it say? What's it say?"

Ryu's voice over:

_"I'm out of my head  
Oh hurry, or I may be dead.  
They mustn't carry out their evil deeds,  
Yaaaow!"_

_"When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid.  
And when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife."_

_"Whatta guy!"_

_"Makes you cry..."_

_"Und...I...did."_

_"Ryu!"_ sings everybody.

Ren jumped up and grabbed the hem of the table cloth. He yanked it off, sending the plates and food flying to the floor, revealing a glass coffin containing decomposing remains of Ryu's body. Everybody jumped back and screamed.

Continue in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7:Planets and Hot dogs

TRHPS-Shaman king styleXD

Chapter.7-Planets and Hot dogs.

Marco and Jun laughed as Tamao screamed and ran to Horo, who hugged her tightly. Lyserg looked at them, shocked. Faust wheeled back his wheelchair away from the table in disgust. Ren looked at Tamao and Horo and gasped.

"Oh, Horo! How could you!"

Tamao ran out, Ren chasing after her. She ran upstairs, Ren close behind. He caught up with her and pushed her into the wall. He backhanded her hard, singing.

_"I'll tell you once,_

_Won't tell you twice_

_You'd better wise up Tamao Weiss._

_Y'apple pie_

_Don't taste too nice_

_You'd better wise up Tamao Weiss."_

She gasped and ran off down the corridor, Ren following her.

_"I've laid the seed_

_It should be all you need."_

Lyserg appeared, trying to push by Faust, in hot pursuit.

_"You're as sensual_

_As a pencil_

_Wound up like an 'E' or first string."_

Tamao arrived at the door of the laboratory and she tried really hard to open the door, but couldn't open it. Ren gets face to face with her, singing.

_"When we made it_

_Did ya hear a bell ring?"_

The door opened and the two of them fell through. The door slammed shut in Faust's face. Tamao rushed in and ran down the ramp, Ren in pursuit.

_"Y'got a block,_

_Take my advice._

_You'd better wise up, Tamao Weiss."_

Dr. Faust and Lyserg arrived in the lift. Ren runs to the control panel.Lyserg,Faust and Tamao are all meet up again and are making sure that Tamao's okay.

"The transducer-" He slammed down the handle. "Will seduce ya!"

Dr. Faust, Lyserg, and Tamao figured out that they're stuck to the floor. Tamao tried to move her feet.

"My feet!" She puts her hands on her face. "I can't move my feet!"

Dr. Faust tried to move his wheels.

"My wheels!" He put his hands on his face. "My god, I can't move my wheels!" Lyserg looked at Tamao and Dr. Faust.

"It's as if we're glued to the spot!"

"You are-so quake in fear, you tiny fools!"

"We're trapped!"

Ren moved over to Tamao.

_"It's something you'll_

_Get used to._

_A mental mind fuck_

_Can be nice."_

_"Oh!"_

Ren climbed up the ladder besides the tank. Dr. Faust looked at Lyserg.

"You won't find earth people quite the easy mark you imagine. This sonic transducer - it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device..."

"You mean..."

"Yes Lyserg. It's something we ourselves have been working on. But it seems our friend here has found a way of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space, and - who knows - perhaps even time itself!" Tamao gasped.

"You mean he's gonna send us to another planet!" Ren jumped down and went over to Tamao.

_"Planet! Schmanet! Tamao!"_ He circled her.

_"You'd better wise up, Tamao Weiss._

_You'd better wise up,_

_Build your thighs up._

_You'd better wise up."_ He sang, rubbing her thighs. She gasped and tried to slap him. Lyserg struggled in vain to get free.

Manta looked from his desk and said.

"And then she cried out!"

'"Sto-o-o-o-o-op!" Tamao screamed. She screamed so loudly that Ren staggered backwards to the control panel. Marco and Jun entered through a hole in the tiles of the laboratory floor. They marched to behind the tank to the control panel. Ren looked at Faust, Lyserg, and Tamao.

_"Don't get hot and flustered!_

_Use a bit of mustard!"_

_"You're a hot dog_

_But you'd better not_

_Try to hurt her,_

_Frank-Ren-Furter!"_

Ren nodded, signaling to Jun. Jun pulled down the transducer switch. Lyserg turned into a statue.

_"You're a hot dog_

_But you'd better not_

_Try to hurt her,_

_Frank-Ren-Furter!"_

Ren signaled to Jun again. She pulled the switch down and Dr. Faust turned into a statue.

_"You're a hot dog-"_ Ren signaled to Jun once more and Tamao turned into a statue. Minako looked down at Ren from the balcony.

"My God! I can't take any more of this - first you spurn me for Ryu, then you cast him off like an old overcoat for Horo. You chew people up and then spit them out - I loved you, do you hear me - I LOVED YOU - And what did it get me - I'll tell you - a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, take! You drain others of their love and emotions. Well, I've had enough. You've got to choose between me and Rocky-Horo - so named because of the rocks in his head!"

Ren looked back at Jun, and nodded. Minako was turned into stone. Ren sighed.

"It's not easy having a good time," He walked over to Jun and Marco. "Even smiling makes my face ache..."

Marco and Jun nodded sympathetically.

"My children turn on me. Horo's behaving just as Ryu did. Maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them."

Jun growled and screamed.

"I grow weary of this world! When will we return to Transylvania, huh!" Ren looked down at Jun.

"Jun, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Marco - you have both served me well - loyalty such as yours must be rewarded and you will discover when the mood takes me I can be quite generous."

"I ask for nothing!"

"And you shall receive it...in abundance!" He walked over to the lift and faced Marco and Jun again.

"Come! We are ready for the floor show!" He slammed the lift gate closed. "Our guests will be growing restless."

Left alone in the laboratory, Marco and Jun smiled at each other and did their special sign(yay for elbow sex XD)

"And so, by some extraordinary coincidence - fate it seems had decided that Lyserg and Tamao should keep that appointment with their friend Dr Everett Faust. But it was to be in a situation which none of them could have possibly foreseen. And just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Lyserg and Tamao had both tasted...forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals - and some persuasion. What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the sonic transducer and floor show that had been spoken of? What indeed? From what had gone before, it was clear that this was to be no picnic." Said Manta looking through his book and looking up.

Contiue in Chapter 8.

Me:WheeThat was fun.Only a few move chappies left and we are done!

The next chappie is going to be fun to write!

Reviews and comments are gold to me!


	8. Chapter 8:Floor Show and it's All over!

TRHPS-Shaman King StyleXD

Chapter 8:Floor Show and it's All over!(not really though :p )

There was a stage at the end of the ballroom with red velvet curtains. Behind the red curtains, Ren ran around the stone statues, enjoying dressing them up in extravagant variations of the stocking and suspender belt variety of his own fantasies. In front of the curtains, footlights glowed on them. Ren ran off stage and pulled a switch, making the curtains open. The curtains opened to reveal the statues in front of silver drapes and a light mist covering the floor. Ren smiled happily to himself and pulled a lever. Minako came back to life. She messed with her boa, slowly dancing to the front of the stage, singing.

_"It was great when it all began_

_I was a regular Renny fan._

_But it was over when he had the plan_

_To start working on a muscle-man._

_Now the only thing that gives me hope_

_Is my love of a certain dope_

_Rose tints my world keeps me_

_Safe from my trouble and pain."_

Ren pulled the switch again and Horo came back to life. Horo did the same as Minako, singing.

_"I'm just seven hours old_

_Truly beautiful to behold_

_And somebody should be told_

_My libido hasn't been controlled_

_Now the only thing I've come to trust_

_Is an orgasmic rush of lust_

_Rose tints my world keeps me_

_Safe from my trouble and pain."_

Ren pulled the switch, bringing Lyserg back to life. Lyserg drops to the floor, rolling around like Madonna at the MTV awards in the '80's and feeling his legs, singing softly.(Lyserg fan girls are gonna love me XD)

_"It's beyond me_

_Help me Mommy!_

_I'll be good you'll see_

_Take this dream away!_

_What's this, let's see_

_I feel sexy_

_What's come over me?_

_Woo! Here it comes again!"_

Tamao comes back to life, her hands stuck in her hair. She behaved like a sex goddess, completely out of control, as if performing in a burlesque show.

_"I feel released_

_Bad times deceased_

_My confidence increased_

_Reality is here_

_The game has been disbanded_

_My mind has been expanded_

_It's a gas that Renny's landed_

_His lust is so sincere!" _

She looked at the empty audience and blew a kiss to nobody. As they all stood on the stage, the silver curtains behind them opened to reveal the 20th Century Fox logo as a stage set. At the top of a staircase, Ren stood bathed in light. He wore a dazzling version of the national costume and a chiffon cloak which billowed in the breeze from a wind machine. He looked like a 30's film star.

_"What ever happened to Fay Wray_

_That delicate satin-draped frame_

_As it clung to her thigh_

_How I started to cry_

_For I wanted to be dressed just the same. "_

The floor opened to reveal a swimming pool glistening with chlorine and glitter. Ren looked at Minako, Lyserg, Tamao, and Horo and beckoned them to the pool. In their drugged state, they complied with his every wish.

_"Give yourself over to absolutely pleasure_

_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_

_Erotic nightmares_

_Beyond any measure_

_And sensual daydreams_

_To treasure forever."_

Ren entered the pool.

_"Can you just...see it? Can you just see it?"_ He began to float as the others began to enter the pool.

_"Don't dream it...be it...don't dream it...be it..." They started singing it together._

_"Don't dream it, be it. Don't dream it, be it."_

Faust came back to life. He observed the orgy going on in the pool.

"Ach, we've got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our wills.

I've got to be strong and try to hang on.

Or else my mind, may well snap!" The wind machine blew the blanket off of his lap, revealing his legs ind stockings and a suspender belt.

"Und my life will be lived, For the thri-i-i-i-ill..." He sang, lifting his leg up and feeling it. Lyserg resurfaced, Minako hanging onto him.(I DID IT! XD I wanted to do that to Faust.smirks)

"It's beyond me.

Help me, Mo-ommy!" Minako pulled him back into the pool, kissing him. Tamao emerged, thrilled.

"God bless Lilly Saint Cyr!"

Ren broke through the water on top of a lift.

"My my my my!

I'm a wild and an untamed thing!

I'm a bee with a deadly sting!

Get a hit and your mind goes ping!

Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing!

So let the party and the sounds rock on!

Gonna shake it till the life has gone!

Rose tint my world

Keep me safe from my trouble and pain!" They all got out of the pool, got back on the stage and formed a kick line, singing.

"I'm a wild and an untamed thing

I'm a bee with a deadly sting.

Get a hit and your mind goes ping

Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.

So let the part and the sounds rock on Gonna shake it till the life has gone, gone, gone!

Rose tint my world

Keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"

The ballroom doors burst open and Marco and Jun stood in the doorway in silver and gold military space suits, facing Ren. Marco held a large raygun and pointed it at Ren, glaring. (Can you people imagaine Marco in one of those ouffits XD)

"Frank-Ren-furter!

It's all over!

Your mission was a failure!

Your lifestyle's too extre-e-eme!" Everyone on stage looked in fear at Ren, who looked stunned and guilt-stricken. He tried to cover his chest with his hands.

"I'm your new commander!

You now are my prisoner!

We return to Transylvania!

Prepare the transit beam..."

"WAIT!" Ren yelled. "I can explain!"

Me:And…CLIFFHANGER!Sorry but ya gonna wait for the final chapter.Nyaa


	9. Chapter 9:I'm going home&that's the end

TRHPS-Shaman King StyleXD

Chapter 9: I'm going home and that's the end of the show.

Ren moved slowly to the center of the stage, looking up at the bright light that shone in his face.

_"On the day ...I went away..."_

_"Good bye..."_

_"Was all I had to say..."_

_"Now I..."_

_"Want to come and stay..."_

_"Oh my, my..."_

_"Smile and that will mean I may..."_ Ren kicked on a cloud projection and blue skies appeared.

_"I've seen...blue skies_

_Through the tears in my eyes_

_And I realize_

_I'm going home_

_I'm going home."_

Ren fell to his knees, looking down at the stage floor.

_"Everywhere it's been the same..."_

_"Feeling..."_

_"Like I'm outside in the rain..."_

_"Wheeling..."_

_"Free to try and find a game..."_

_"Dealing..."_

_"Cards for sorrow, Cards for pain."_ Faust switched on wind machine.

_"I've seen blue skies_

_Through the tears in my eyes_

_And I realize_

_I'm going home_

_I'm going home._

_I'm going home."_ Jun looked at Ren and said sarcastically:"How sentimental."

She and Marco moved closer to the stage, Marco pointing the ray gun at Ren.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see when I said "we" were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Jun and myself."

Ren's jaw dropped, looking appalled.

"You see, you are to remain here, in spirit anyway..."

Ren screamed. "No! No, no, no!" He turned and tried to run. Marco pulled the trigger, shooting Ren in the back. Minako screamed and Marco turned and shot at her, killing her instantly. Horo looked down at Ren and started crying. He bent down beside Ren's body and cradled him in his arms. He picked Ren's limp (and heavy) body up and started climbing the stairway towards the Fox skyline. Marco fired at Horo again and again. With Ren's body in his arms, Horo beat on his chest and let out a wild sound like a giant beast of the jungle. Marco fired again and again. Horo crashed down to his death. Tamao looked down in horror.

"You killed them!"

Jun found the entire sequence of events very distasteful. She looked up at Marco.

"I thought you liked them. They liked you!"

Marco kept glaring at the dead bodies, screaming.

"They didn't like me! They never liked me!"

"You did right."

They all looked at Dr. Faust.

"A decision had to be made."

"You're okay by me."

"Dr. Faust, I'm sorry about your nephew."

"Yes, well...perhaps it was for the best."

"You must leave now, Dr. Faust, while it's still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Go now."

Lyserg and Tamao ran out of the castle, Dr. Faust behind them. Marco and Jun laughed, making their special sign. Their laughter subsided and Marco looked at her.

"Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister, soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our "androgynous" planet."

"Ah - sweet Transsexual - land of night - to sing and dance once more to your dark refrains. To take that step to the right..." They both remembered earlier when they and the transvestite guests were dancing.

"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane."

"And our World...will do the Time Warp again!"

Outside, there was a huge explosion. The entire castle was surrounded by a giant beam of light and then vanished into space. Lyserg, Tamao and Dr. Faust's bodies were scattered on three sides surrounding a crater where the castle once was. The three of them stood shakily on the perimeter of the crater.

A globe of the earth was spinning on Manta's desk. Manta stood up from his desk chair and put his hand on the globe, stopping it.

"And crawling on the planet's face

Some insects called the human race

Lost in time, and lost in space

And meaning..."

Manta turned and went to the door of the study. He switched off the light.

"_Meaning..."_

He left the study, shutting the door behind him. The study was almost dark. Only a sinister glow inside the globe of the earth remains...

_Science Fiction - double-feature _

_Frank has built and lost his creature _

_Darkness has conquered _

_Brad and Janet _

_The servants gone to a distant planet _

_Oh - at the late night double-feature _

_Picture Show - I want to go - Ohh - _

_To the late night double-feature picture show. _

Fini

Me:Take a bow everyone!The show is done and over! The cast party will be at 11:55 PM sharp before the midnight showing!

The Mankin cast who was parodied in this take a bow while on the screen they're being showed in their characters that they played.

Dr.Frank-Ren-Furter:Ren Tao.

Rocky Horror-Horo Horo

Brad and Janet-Lyserg and Tamao

Magenta and Riff Raft-Jun and Marco

Columbia and Eddie-Minako and Ryu

Dr.Scott-Faust

And the Criminologist-Manta


End file.
